2013.06.07 - With five you get free takeout...
A new restaurant is opening in Gotham and there's been advertisements about it everywhere. The phone book, on television, in the paper... It can even be googled! Website, address, phone number, summary... the whole nine yards... The restaurant itself is in centralized location in Gotham, the neighborhood neither poor nor rich. It was, actually, very carefully selected to appeal to those of all monetary means. The building is made of grey brick, the arched double doors of pure oak with wrought iron handles on them and the arched bay windows, on each side of the doors, are covered in paper. The black writing, in elegant font, reads: Rock and Roll. The sun is just starting to set and after working eighteen hours straight inside the building, Ava has decided that it's time to go home and shower. Maybe grab a nap before returning. What she didn't count on was the five men leaning against the outside of her building and waiting for her as she exited. All of them are dressed in black slacks and white shirts with black leather jackets. The only difference is the colors of their ties. The moment she's out, one of them pushes off the wall and approaches. "Don't bother locking up. We're all going to go inside and have a little talk." Barry's just gotten off a long shift himself. Two crime scenes in on day is hard work, especially if done at 'normal' speed. The effort of restraining his super-speed is grueling. He's stopped at the corner market to do a little shopping. This task occupies his time quite a bit. He's stocking up on heat and serve meals, high in salt and fat, and not good for much else, as well as a gallon of milk and plenty of fresh fruit. He exits the corner market and is heading donw the street toward home with his arm full of bags when he spots a young woman accosted by a bunch of thugs. He sighs. "No weapons out," he thinks to himself. "At least there's that." He moves faster than can be seen, runs up the side of the market to the rooftop and gently deposits his groceries there, and activates his ring, his costume expanding and going on in far less than the blink of an eye. He also has a pretty good vantage point to watch the proceedings from here as well, in case he's misinterpreting things somehow. A brow arches upwards as the others push off the wall as well. "Considering I am unfamiliar with any of you, I don't see what we would have to talk about." She takes a step forward, dressed in pair of boot cut jeans, a black tank top and a red fitted blazer over it. As she tries to push past them, the 'leader' reaches out and grabs Ava by the elbow. "Believe me, honey. You want to talk to us. You and your restaurant need insurance." Ava winces and tries to pull her arm away. "Let go!" Her eyes then narrow. "I've already gotten insurance, thanks." Barry just shakes his head. "These thugs in Gotham are dumb, dumb, dumb," he thinks to himself. Then he's off, racing down the side of the building and into the mouth of the alley, running hellbent-for-leather towards the goons. The leader of the goons takes a punch from Barry running at supersonic speeds, sufficient enough to knock him about twenty yards down the alley and into a pile of pallets. Flash's monument carries him past the band of thugs and he stops, putting a foot on the back of the stunned thug and puts his hands on his hips. He addresses the rest of the thugs. "You heard the lady, she's already got insurance. Now why don't you boys just leave the nice lady alone before you hurt yourselves." The leader struggles under Flash's boot. "Get off me, man!" The others are temporarily stunned at what just happened but as the shock wears off, the move. Ava is grabbed a second time by Thug Three and a switch blade is pulled and pressed to her throat. "You need to move and mind your own business, buddy." Thug Two sneers at Flash. "She might have some insurance but a place for freaks like you... She ain't got the protection she needs." Flash shakes his head. "You guys clearly don't keep up with pop culture. And are used to dealing with the Bat and his buddies." Then he's moving again, faster than they can register, faster than anyone. Ordinarily, he'd disarm the thugs and then drag them off to jail, but with a knife at the brunette's throat he switches up his tactics. He zooms forward, grabbing Ava by the forearms, sets her molecules vibrating at hypersonic speed, and carries her through Thug Three and to the mouth of the alley before he sets her down with a "Call the police, Miss. I'll handle these guys." Then, he is spinning his arm in their direction, creating a tiny tornado that gathers them all up and slams them into walls and dumpsters as he waves them back. "Give it up boys. Faster than a speeding bullet doesn't *begin* to describe me. Stay down before you hurt yourselves." Ava's eyes widen as she's grabbed before she braces herself and prepares to feel the blade slice into her. When it doesn't come, she's left blinking. At the order to call the cops, she nods and whips out her cell phone. The rest of the thugs are easily dispatched. By the time the police arrive, they've given up the idea of trying to fight back or get away. For her part, all Ava could manage to do is stare, somewhat wide eyed. She's a little paler than she was when she left the building and is shaking a bit more. "Th-thank you... Uhm... Come in?" Because she has to thank him somehow and food is all she can offer.... Flash disarms all the thugs as they fall to the ground, piles them up and races around and around them quickly, sucking all the air from around them in a vortex that sends trash and debris and flyers sky-high. Then, when they pass out from oxygen deprivation, Flash removes their neckties and belts and uses them to tie them all up. He nods approvingly as Ava calls the cops, and says, "Hold that thought, I'll be right back." He races away at super-speed, grabs his groceries, runs to his apartment and puts all the perishables away before returning to the scene of the crime, between sentences. "Ordinarily, I'd turn you down, I don't do what I do for a reward, but free food?" She clearly knows the way to Flash's good side. "After the police arrive, I'll be happy to stick around for a moment." Ava can't help but blink a little as he spins and dashes and... Yeah! "It's not a reward. It's my way of thanking you." There's a faint Italian lilt of an accent when she speaks. Once the cops arrive, statements are taken and the thugs carried off... Ava turns towards the doors and reaches out for one to haul it open. "Moving that quickly must make you very hungry. Besides... I cook when my nerves are shot... Better to let someone eat it then to cook it and throw it out..." Flash considers, watching her retreat toward her restaurant and nods. "Okay. So I'd be helping you out again, is what you're saying. I can do that." The sounds of sirens nearby start to grow louder. "Just stick around so the GPD can get your statement before you start cooking. It'll be easier to get these guys behind bars if you do." He turns and waves at the first responders and yells "Over here officers... Everything's under control." The interviews go swiftly, as there's not much in the way of statements to be made, and the thugs are portioned out into squad cars. The lead officer leaves her card with Ava, "Just in case..." she says. Flash turns to Ava. "So... what's on the menu?" he says with an easy grin. "Grazie," is murmured to the lead officer before Ava turns her attention on Flash. "I can make whatever you have a craving for." She gives him a smirk. "You're getting a sneak peek, y'know." Inside the restaurant is done in rich red with gold and blue accents. The lighting is warm yet subtle. "You can wait out here or join me in the kitchen." Flash closes the door behind him as he follows Ava in. "Do you have a security camera set up on the back door yet? If you're going to leave and enter from there, it would probably be a great idea." "Oh, I'm at home just about anywhere," he says as he leans up against an industrial sized refrigerator. He crosses his arms over his chest and watches. "If you want help with anything, just say so." He watches Ava work. "I'm glad you're opening up here, this place can use a decent Sushi place." "No, I don't. The security system is due to be installed tomorrow." Ava gives a faint if, perhaps, a bit of a nervous smile. When he offers to help, she chuckles softly. "Now what kind of thanks would it be if you did it?" She offers a wink. At the mention of opening here, Ava beams. "I hope to see you back here when we open too!" Pause. "What do you prefer?" Flash nods with approval. "Well, even a high tech security system can be beaten if they throw enough effort at it, but it'll discourages the lower grades of thugs. Which those guys clearly were." He looks around the kitchen. "I'm not that picky of an eater, when you get right down to it. Though I'm not all that partial to squid or octopus. Why don't you make me some of your favorites? I'm sure that would be fine." His stomach gurgles hungrily to the smell of all this good food. He should have had a snack when he was running his groceries back to the apartment. "I love eel and spicy tuna the most though." There's a laugh from Ava as his stomach growls. "Sounds like you know, very well, what you like." She settles into the easy motions that she's done a thousand times over. Several of his preferred ones are made before she makes a variety of others (I know nothing about Sushi...). When the plate is set in front of him, she smiles. "Thank you for your help tonight. I'm Ava." Flash smiles and says, "I'm the Flash." He takes his chopsticks, rubs them together and whips up the right condiment, soy sauce blended with wasabi paste. He does it fast enough to make it froth up a little as he mixes it. Then, it's standard. Piece of pickled ginger, bite of roll, dip on the sauce and into the mouth. The first couple of pieces he savors, and then his appetite takes control, as he eats most of each roll presented to him, leaving two or three pieces of each. "Ohmygodthisisincredible" he says between bites. And just like that, all her quick and clean work is gone, except the bites he saved for her. "Let me know if you're going to eat those, cause if not, they're history," he says with a grin. "Very, very nice to meet you Ava." A bright laugh comes from Ava as she nudges the plate towards him. "Help yourself. I'm not hungry. I just need to cook." She smiles. "In fact, if you're still hungry, I'd gladly make more. It...calms me." That and she just loves to cook. "It's very nice to meet you, Flash." She holds her hand out to him. "I can't thank you enough. Anytime you want, you stop in here. Food's on the house." Flash finishes the rest of the sushi. "Glad to hear it, Ava." He covers his mouth to burp. "I think you're going to regret that open invitation. I'm told I'm a bottomless pit." He finds a napkin and uses it to wipe his mouth and zips all the dishes to the dish area, cleaning up after himself. "I'll try not to abuse your hospitality too much," he says, "But it might be hard given how good at this you are." Flash finishes the rest of the sushi. "Glad to hear it, Ava." He covers his mouth to burp. "I think you're going to regret that open invitation. I'm told I'm a bottomless pit." Ava offers a sweet smile. "Would you like something to drink?" And then she's left blinking as he speeds around again. "You didn't have to do that. Thank you." Hazel eyes twinkle and she chuckles again. "That's kind of you to say. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Flash shakes his head. "No, I think I've burdened you with my abundant appetite for long enough tonight. I'd rather you were looking forward to me stopping by again rather than have you dread it." "I'm sure that out there somewhere, there's someone else who could use my help. I'd hate to get home tonight and find out that something happened while I was stuffing my face. I'd have a hard time living with myself. Again, it was great meeting you." And just like that he's out the back door. Didn't even bother to open it, just vibrated right through it, it sounds like a giant bell or chime as he does so, and he zooms off into the night. Category:Log